


Stay Alive

by GTFOMomImPlayingMinecraft



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFOMomImPlayingMinecraft/pseuds/GTFOMomImPlayingMinecraft
Summary: Tyler had become so distant lately





	1. 1

Tyler sighs

“You okay Tyler” josh says looking at him sympathetically

“I don’t know anymore Josh I just don’t know what we’ve become I mean we started with nothing but a couple of people watching us in some garage and now we have a song in a soundtrack for a movie”

“Tyler i know it’s insane but we have to let go even if our hometown is unnoticed ”

Tyler sighed knowingly that Josh was right.

“I know I know...maybe it’s just i let my insecurities get the best of me.” Tyler says depressingly

"You know, you not the only one with a blurryface" Josh says with a smile.

Tyler sniffled “hehe...yea I guess so” Tyler says giggling like a little the smol bean he is.

Josh smiled at his best fren. He loved it when Tyler laughed or smiled, but lately, that occurrence seemed to be so rare. He noticed Tyler had been losing a lot of weight and his brown hues had a hollow look to them. Josh couldn’t help to think-     No, Tyler wouldn’t hurt himself on  **purpose** . Would he? All these thoughts swirled around in his head, he didn’t notice Tyler was trying to talk to him.

“Josh?” Tyler asked in a feeble voice. Josh looked at him with a mix of emotions.

“Yeah?” Josh asked Tyler. Tyler placed his hand on Josh’s shoulder. Josh looked down at the floor, unable to look into his hollow eyes.

“What’s wro-” before Tyler could finish his sentence, Josh engulfed him in a bear hug. Tyler was shocked and he didn’t know what to do. He just sort of stood their. Josh could feel Tyler’s ribs through his shirt. Josh felt tears coming to his eyes.

“Why?” Josh asked in a quivering voice. Tyler tensed up.

“What, do you mean?” Tyler asked with a fake laugh. Josh knew it was fake, everything about his happiness was fake. His smile?  **Fake** His laugh?  **Fake** The way he said he was happy.  **Fake Fake Fake.** He knew he shouldn't be angry. But he couldn't help it.

"You know what I mean Tyler." Josh said while grab Tyler's arm. He yanked up his sleeves to reveal scar and fresh cuts on his extremely skinny arms. Tyler whimpered as Josh's grip tightened. "How could you?" Josh said angrily. Josh could feel tears forming in his eyes more rapidly. "You promised you wouldn't do this again." By now Josh could feel the tears falling down his face. Tyler stood in pure shock. He had never seen this side of Josh, ever. He didn't know what to think.

"J-josh," was all Tyler got out before he passed out. The last thing he heard was Josh screaming.


	2. 2

_**Where am I?** _

Beep

_**What happened,** _

Beep

_**Why can't I move?** _

Beep

_**Wait where is Josh** _

Beep

_**Wait, Josh!** _

 

 

 

Josh sat in the waiting room biting his nails. He was so nervous, he shook in his seat. A doctor came out with a sad face holding a flower.

_**Oh no, Is Tyler dead?** _

Josh shook in his seat more. The man passed him and stood in front of another man.

"We are sorry, your daughter didn't make it." the doctor gave the man a flower. The man fell to the ground. He cried loudly holding the flower that started to wilt. Josh watched as the man was escorted out of the room still crying.

"Josh?" called out a feminine voice. He looked up to see a nurse. "Follow me," she said. Josh nodded and scattered out of his seat. He followed the nurse into a small room, where he almost cried. There in the bed was an undernourished Tyler. He looked worst than he did the last time. "I'll leave you alone" and then the nurse left. Josh nodded and turn to Tyler. He cupped his hand on Tyler's cheek. 

"Hey bean," Josh said. Tyler was unresponsive, but Josh keep going. "I miss you, bean. When we get out of here, we'll go get Taco Bell, how about that." Josh gave a small smile. He felt tears build up in his eyes. He took Tyler's bony hand is his strong ones. "Please wait up soon," his voice cracked and he got up and left.


	3. 3

Josh sat alone in his apartment. His only company was the ticking of his clock. His phone sat near, in hope that it would ring. His was restless. His phone rang. It was... Tyler? Wait this doesn't make sense. He isn't awake, is he? Josh picked up is phone and answered. 

"Hello?" his voiced cracked. Nothing came in reply. "Tyler? Is that you?" Then the call end. Josh was confused. He dialed the number again. It rang for a while then went to voice mail. Josh put on his vans and ran out the door and to the hospital.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tyler woke up in a black abyss. "Hello?" he whimpered. His body ached all over. He tried to move but there was a gravity that pulled on him and kept him in place. "Hello?" he asked again. 

_Tyler_

"Hello? Is someone there?" he saw a shadow of a person. They stood there and just stared at him with it's red eyes. "Who are you?" Tyler asked the figure. 

It said nothing. It stood tall like a tree in the forest. Tyler felt light headed and passed out again.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Josh reached the hospital and ran to Tyler's room. There he saw a doctor and three nurses huddled around the bed. 

"What's going on?" he asked out of breath. The nursed looked surprised and rushed him into the waiting room. "What's wrong with him?" Josh shouted. The nurse flinched and backed away. 

"We don't know." The nurse said. Josh felt as if he could snap her neck.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know." He said with a tiger tooth growl. Before the nurse could say anything else, he started again. "The man in there means a whole lot to me. If he dies, I will have no point anymore. I love him with all of my heart. He is sweet and kind and my best friend." Josh fell to the ground. He felt tears run down his cheek. "Please don't let him be gone." The nurse placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Josh walked into his apartment and flopped on his bed. He didn't feel like eating. Even if he did, he would just throw it up. I mean, Tyler isn't the only one who has been hurting himself lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forest fic anyone? 
> 
> WOAH! ADRIAN POSTED SOMETHING FOR ONCE AND IT WAS TRASHHHHHH
> 
> Yeah but plot twist!!
> 
> .........
> 
> Ok is anyone still reading this bc if not im not going to keep writing.....


End file.
